Lottery tickets for many states have the ability to be entered into a second chance pool. On the back of a ticket there is typically a way to enter the losing ticket into a second chance game to win another prize by entering the tickets serial number at the state lotteries web site. However one has to first register with the state lottery system. This typically starts with the name, address, email and a password. After that one would use the email and password anytime to submit any more tickets in the second chance prize lottery.
After being registered one could now log onto the State lottery website. However, to submit new tickets one had to log onto the VIP area. This required the email and password. Once in the VIP area one had to select the second chance field. Then one needed to select the second chance game. After selecting the game the screen refreshed and one could then manually enter the 17 or more digit serial number of the ticket. If one had any more tickets to enter they had to follow the same procedure, and manually enter the multi-digit serial number for each ticket. Needless to say this process took several minutes and is frustrating, and if one happens to put in the wrong number they would not even know as it is possible the number typed in was a legitimate ticket number just not the one that was in hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a far more simplified system for the entry of ticket identification information such as the serial number of each ticket. In this connection it is noted that the barcode on the ticket had incorporated the serial number in the ticket barcode. Accordingly, and based on the information already being on the ticket, the present invention has been developed in order to more easily process second chance tickets for the customer. In accordance with the present invention the method and system is faster in operation, more convenient in use and is characterized by total accuracy.